


Arrogant

by ObsidianJade



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianJade/pseuds/ObsidianJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan would never be so arrogant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogant

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set shortly after Phantom Menace. I wrote this story several years ago, shortly after seeing the movie, and recently rediscovered it during what can only be politely termed an archival cleanup. (And far more accurately termed 'spending the day pawing through piles of dust-covered papers that I'd written and then completely forgotten about.')
> 
> Disclaimer: Entirely a fanwork, not for profit.

If you asked Obi-Wan Kenobi who the best Soresu-style fighter in the Jedi Order was, he would have answered An'mudrigh Thoon, or perhaps Zihx Nowa. Either of them, however, would have unhesitatingly assured you that Obi-Wan could have defeated them both. Simultaneously. Blindfolded. And probably with one hand tied behind his back.

Had you confronted Obi-Wan with that information, however, he would stammer and blush, mumble a polite disclaimer, and attempt to find the closest possible exit. Obi-Wan was not comfortable being hero-worshiped.

Which was something that his very, very young Padawan never quite understood. Anakin seemed to think that his also-very-young Master was the Greatest of All Jedi, and lost no opportunities to inform the other Padawans of that fact.

The other younglings argued, of course; there is no such thing as an _inept_ Jedi Master, but all of the Padawan were convinced that their particular Master had hung the moons, lit the stars, and provided the great stabilizing force in the universe. Impromptu games of my-Master-is-better-than-your-Master could go on for hours, or days; tiny whispered battles, exchanged in the hallways and classrooms, only to be halted until the next encounter when the ranking Jedi silenced them with a stern look.

Anakin, however, had a trump card that none of the other Padawan could claim. When the other younglings threw their Master's best at him, Anakin would retort, "My Master killed a _Sith Lord_! Not even his own Master could do that!"

It was, no doubt, an impressive accomplishment. None of the other Padawans could make such a claim, and, as such, all of them found themselves looking to Obi-Wan with a fearful respect that bordered on terrified awe. Obi-Wan, quite clueless as to the cause, was left feeling rather bewildered.

It was not until he overheard his young charge hissing that incredible proclamation at Mu'urko Needish's purple-haired Padawan that he understood the rather reverent looks he'd suddenly begun receiving.

"Anakin," he said firmly, laying one heavy hand on the boy's shoulder, struggling to ignore the near-fearful gasps of the cluster of youths surrounding the boy. "A word, please." And he steered the boy away, keeping his hand on a shoulder gone stiff with fear.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began slowly, once they were alone, "I am not the greatest Jedi of the order. I am only one man, not to be deified or feared. And I was not stronger or greater than Qui-Gon. I defeated Darth Maul only by the Will of the Force. To imply anything otherwise is disrespectful to Qui-Gon's memory."

And Anakin nodded solemnly, wide-eyed and contrite, and swore he would not utter the words again. When Obi-Wan turned away, though, Anakin shook his head, knowing his Master was wrong.

Obi-Wan was the greatest Jedi in all the galaxies, and Anakin knew that, even if his Master would not utter the words aloud.

Obi-Wan would never be so arrogant.


End file.
